runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
RuneWiki:Valitukset/Arkisto 1
__TOC__ saisko jonkunsortin sivun mihin vois listat noita runen biisejä ja paikkoja/tapoja mistä niitä saa ---- uusikaa noita mage taikojen kuvia kun nehän on nyt vanhat.... ---- Etusivu on aika tynkä. Voisitteko vähäsen muokkailla ja laittaa kuvia? Ku tää näyttää RuneWiki näyttää niin kuolleelta tuon etusivun takia. Hyvä etusivu kuva malli olis http://www.runescape.wikia.com. Katsohan tuon kuvaa. Katso paljonko kuvia Wiki sisältää. Haluaisin RuneWikinkin etusivustolle jotain eloa! TÄÄ ON TOTUUS! --Rswikipedia 27. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 15.12 (UTC) :Täytyy myöntää, että sitä voisi parannella. Toisaalta, englanninkielisen Wikin etusivullakin on vain muutama kuva: logo, "valittu" kuva, viimeisimmän uutisen kuva, ja muutama mainos. Sitä on silti mukavampi katsoa. 17. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 11.52 (UTC) voistteko laittaa enemmän tietoa alttareista. Noh, ensin koitan katsoa niitä, että miten tehtiin niitä infoboxeja, ja kun just olen katsomassa, niin minun pitäisi lähteä tietsikalta. Yritän koko ajan saada sitä valmiiksi, mutta kuvatkin pitäis hankkii. Pehmo a 12. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 26.04 (UTC) ---- must pitäs olla enemmä tietoo minipeleist t: veetu En tarkoittanutkaan, että olis jo sotkenut, vaan sitä, että "jos" sotkis... runewikifani 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.59 (UTC) Tuskimpa kukaan ylläpitäjä nyt tätä sivua sotkisi, saisi vain eston. TILT 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.01 (UTC) Minä poistan sen sitten (=. runewikifani 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.02 (UTC) ---- Hiekkalaatikko on vandaaleille oikea kultakaivos kirota ja tehdä tyhmyyksiä, niin että voitaisko se poistaa? Alkaa pikku hiljaa ottaa päähän niitten vauvamaiset jutut. runewikifani 3. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 20.01 (UTC) Kivempi kun n0bot sotkevat hiekkalaatikolla, eivätkä kunnon sivuja. Ei tarvitse katsoa hiekkalaatikkoa jos ei halua ja vandalismikin on vähentynyt sen ansiosta. TILT 3. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.07 (UTC) ---- Ehdotan että tuo runescape sanakirja ja ohjeet noihin strong holm jotaki hommiin poistetaan! Ne on suunnilleen v7 skideille tarkotettu opas ja Runessa on muutenkin ikäraja 13! Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.49 (UTC) ---- En kannata. Runescapessa voi helposti valehdella ikänsä, ja ikäräjäkin on alentunut. TILT 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 18.18 (UTC) voisko hirviötluokkaa muuttaa koska se on täynnä k-18 juttuu runewikin hirviöt palstalle laitettu huumori:manne on aivan törkeä! voitaisiko se poistaa kiitos. Valitettavasti en poista sitä, mutta merkiksin sivun roskasivuksi, joka on Erittäin huono sivu. TILT 13. helmikuuta 2009 kello 14.52 (UTC) ---- tyhmää, kun kuolee ni mä menetin joulupukin asun kokonaan :Käy hakemassa ilmaiseksi takaisin Diangolta. --10finland01 14. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 11.54 (UTC) ---- En voi tehä käyttäjää tänne t.joku jolla on jaahille asiaa ei rune enään oo mitään ikäräjaa se vaan tulee quickchatille jos on liian nuori Shilo Village tehtävä huijaa(runewikissä)! Runescapessa lukee, että siinä täytyy voittaa 86 levunen eikä yli 90 levusii. Tai sitten runescape huijaa... ---- ^^^^14. toukokuuta 2009 kello 15.27 (UTC)~ ---- --Iceli 24. toukokuuta 2009 kello 07.08 (UTC) Onko mahdollista tehdä omaa huumori questia? ---- The tourist trapissa ana pitää laittaa ensin kärryyn ennen kuin puhuu kuljettajalle. sille ei tarvitse maksaa 100 gp. sen jälkeen pitää vaan hypätä kyytiin. Yritin muokata mutta siihen oli jotkut estot!!! voisitteko te laittaa sen sinne!!! ---- Rune wikiin ei pysty tekemään uutta käyttäjää mistäköhän se johtuu. ---- Olisin halunnut tehdä The Tale of the Muspah-tehtävästä sivun mutta mulla ei ollut oikeuksia siihen.Olen kyllä tehnyt tehtävän kokonaan ja muistan mitä tarvitiin siihen. ---- Tuntuu että runewikissä on tosipaljon sellasia sivuja mitä ei ole. ---- no musta erin omainen sivu mut pitäis olla joku kehitys opas ku ei iedä mis kanttii kehittää ja pitäis poistaa toi hiekkalaatikko Abyssal whipin hinta on vittu 900k väärässä! ---- Hiekkalaatikkoa ei voida poistaa ja minkä sorttisen kehitys oppaan haluaisit? Osaan neuvoa jokaisessa kehityksessä. (Oma kehu ei sitten haise :P ) ---- Yrttioppi kehitysopas Yrttioppi kehitysopas olis kiva. (IP käyttäjä) :No nyt on Crafting-opas tehty, toivottavasti kelpaa. Linkki oppaaseen: Kehitysvinkit/Crafting. --Penko 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.33 (UTC) Aviansie-artikkeli Aviansie artikkeli tarvitsee apua! Se on aivan sotkussa! Onko sen artikkelin nimi väärä, vai onko se oikeasti noin sekalainen? Jos on, voisitteko korjata sen? --Aku ankka 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.39 (UTC eikö ois parempi jos kaikki vois kirjoittaa vapaasti esim. hello lesser demon! samaa mieltä ton ylemmän kaa ja joitain uusia questeja voisi laittaa esim hunt for red raktuber t:dark sp6 :Heih hyvät käyttäjät . :Valitettavasti RuneWikissä ei saa kirjottaa vapaasti artikkeleihin esimerkiksi hello lesser demon''ia, koska kyseiselle artikkelille on valittu oma nimensä ja siitä artikkelin nimestä pitäisi kertoa. Muut sivut luokitellaan '''Roskasivuiksi', jotka poistetaan RuneWikistä välittömästi. Ja kyseinen on myöskin sääntöjen rikkomista, jolloin tulee estoa kehiin. Näille fictio jutuille on omat Huumori artikkelit, mutta huumori artikkeli ei saa sisältää liian sotkuista tekstiä, tai sekin poistetaan. :Heih dark sp6! Olet oikeassa, uusia Questi-ohjeita todella pitäisi lisätä ja parannella varsinkin! :Voisin vielä perustaa tästä projektinkin, mutta enpä tiedä, jaksaisinko . Mutta jokatapauksessa minulla on meneillään projekti, jossa koitetaan hankkia kaikkiin RuneWikin Questeihin kuvat. Kannattaa tehdä käyttäjä ja osallistuu . :Jos ette tiedä, miten käyttäjä tehdään, paina tuolta ylhäältä tai voit luoda sellaisen nappulaa. Sitten pääset rekisteröitymiseen. Huomioi, sähköposti on vapaasti pistettävä, eli ei ole pakko pistää. :Lisää valituksia kehiin :Terveisin: --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Rekisteröimättömät käyttäjät NYT TOIVON ETTÄ VASTAATTE NIMITTÄIN TÄÄLLÄ ON HIRVEÄSTI REKISTERÖIMÄTTÖMIÄ KIRJOITTAJIA JOTKA KIRJOITTAVAT IHAN NIINKUN -------------------- JUTTUJA ESIM YKS KIRJOITTI JUNGLE STRYKEWYRMISTÄ IHAN :~( JUTTUJA. T:DARK SP6 Mainoksia Paras 21. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.30 (UTC) Joo toivon et ei tommosia tyhmiä mainoksia Aku Ankan jutuista esim. tuolla ylhäällä on joku juttu niin se häiritsee välillä hyvin paljon. :Itsekkin olen kysynys Akulta, että voiko tuolta poistaa nuo jutut, joita ei päivitetä ikinä sekä nuo turhat...SW666 (your dooooooom) Tule tänne spämmimään! 22. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.40 (UTC) ::Ettekö te vieläkään tajua että sitenoticen voi piilottaa tai pienentää o.O oppisitte wiki-tekniikasta jotakin edes enneku ees ehotatte itteänne byrokraateiksi... --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 22. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.14 (UTC) Käyttäjä:Paras, olemme poistaneet Aku ankan cc:een tyhmät mainokset. Joten ne eivät sinua voi enää häiritä =) --Super Mario X (Talk) 6. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 14.18 (UTC) 88.193.165.219 ip:88.193.165.219 on sitten aika asiaton kirjottelia..... sais estää jos mahollista Mummy Slayer Mummy Slayer on asiaton juttu ja siin ei oo mitään järkee! Onko sellast Questii ees olemas? *TILT hoiti asian. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] (Keskustelu) 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 06.54 (UTC) Malline:Infobox Bonus Pitäs saada niinkuin RuneScape wikissäkin, kuva siihen mallineen viereen sillein helposti. Jos joku osais pistää niin pistää kiits :p ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.28 (UTC) *En oikein tajua mitä tarkoitat? Voisitko hieman selventää? :) [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] (Keskustelu) 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.42 (UTC) :Aku varmaan tarkoittaa että siihen sais kuvan pelaajasta joka käyttää esinettä siihen viereen tai oikeastaan mallineen "sisälle" kuten englannin kielisessä runescape wikissä on tehty. Sitä on vähän vaikea selittää, varsinkin sellaiselle henkilölle joka ei pelaa runescapea. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.51 (UTC) ::Pistän tähän yhen linkin esimerkki sivulle englanninkielisessä runescape wikissä. Siitä katsomaan infoboxin kohtaa miten se on tehty. Kuvalla voi selittää helpommin: Tässä esimerkki sivu englannin runescape wikissä, missä näkyy tuo malline --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.55 (UTC) Dragon arrow Katsokaas toi Dragon arrow tieto.... :DD Vampire Slayer vampire slayer tehtävän sivulla sanotaan vampyyrin olevan 34 tasoinen vaikka se on oikeasti 37 tasoinen, lisäksi siihen tarvitaan vain 2 kolikkoa/1 olut. *Poistin sivulta suojauksen, ja voit nyt itse korjata asian. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.26 (UTC) 16. elokuuta 2010 87.94.108.101 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.07 (UTC) joku on sotkenut joku aika sitten mithril dragon juttuu oli laittanu helvetin agressiivinen sen nimi on edge118. *Sotku on jo poistettu, ja käyttäjää on varoitettu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.10 (UTC) lohikäärme suojat lohikäärme plate bodyn voi tehdä patsi tarvitan ruined dragon armor lump ruined dragon armor shard ruined dragon armor slice ja en oo varma pitikö olla d chain Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti 80.223.33.40 (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) :??? Mihinkäs tuo asia liittyy? Pyydätkö RuneWikin henkilökuntaa parantamaan Dragon platebody-artikkelia vai kerroitko vain muuten vaan tietoa?--SMX Keskustelu 24. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.24 (UTC) tää on vähä tyhmää ku pitäis olla jäsen et saa korjailla näitä juttuja esim green dragonit ON immuuneja myrkylle sekä herot on immuuneja myrkylle Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti 80.223.33.40 (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) Imuuni myrkylle- tiedot vääriä! Imuuneita ovat myrkylle ainakin hero ja green dragsyt. ja näitä vikoja on saatava korjata ilman jäsenyyttä! :RuneWikiin ei tarvita jäsenyyttä, mutta suosittelemme tekemään käyttäjän. Se on ilmaista ja sillä saa enemmän oikeuksia. Ja kiitos kun huomasit immuuni myrkylle jutut. --SMX Keskustelu 1. syyskuuta 2010 kello 11.26 (UTC) kallein helmi kallein helmi on keltainen joka maksaa 1790 The knight's sword Siinä ei pidä puhua Reldonkaa :Ei puhutakkaan jos olet tehnyt The Giant Dwarf-tehtävän... 10. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.53 (UTC) Laskutaidottomuutta? Mietityttää, mistä olette saaneet käsityksen kertoa vihollisen menettämä potentiaalinen XP 0,4:jään... Laskin, että kyseessä oli silkkaa pötyä... Tuon oikea tulos kaikkiin melee-hyökkäyksiin on 0,5 ~ 0,55 väliltä... Voisittekohan korjata väärät tiedot. Toinen juttu, älkää uskoko kaavoihin, jonkun yhden kaavan "epätarkkuus" voi johtaa tuollaisiin epäonnistumisiin lopullisessa laskussa. Jos ette usko minua, minun 5lk missä kyseisiä laskettiin, loppuarvosana 5 luokan todistuksessa oli puhdas 10. Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti 80.186.230.34 (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) :Kyseiseen taitoon jota olet kehittämässä saa 0.4 xp iskemästään damagesta. Se näyttää että sitä tulisi 0.5 kun katsot siitä xp laskimesta,mutta siihen on lisätty samalla se Constitutionista tullut xp. :: 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.23 (UTC) rahanhankintaopas: construction tämän piti olla rahanhankintaopas ei kehitysopas Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti 91.145.103.112 (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) : Artikkeliin lisätty sekava-malline. Muistathan ensi kerralla allekirjoittaa viestisi. --Ananaskala 24. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.06 (UTC) player?? Player ei ole skilli. Se kirjoitetaan prayer,ei player Pitäis teiän nyt osata englantii ja jonku olla pelannu runee ees yhe päivä!! :Kyseisen sivun historiasta selviää, että sinä olet vaihtanut siihen sen Prayerin... --'Osteriossi' - Asiaa? 27. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.17 (UTC) :Katso keskustelusivusi: Keskustelu käyttäjästä:80.223.33.40, ehdin jo vastata sinne. --Ananaskala 27. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.18 (UTC) =Valitukset= Kun kirjoitan tekstiä tohon hakuun ei tule enää ennakkosyöttöä ja teksti on harmaata ja harmaa teksti ei poistu itestään, kiitos. Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti 109.108.14.215 (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) *Onko siis haun teksti harmaata? Emme tosin voi vaikuttaa miten hakupalkki toimii, joten ehdotan että Wikiaan englanniksi bugista. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.07 (UTC) ennakkosyöttö Huomasin saman vian ennakkosyötön kanssa niinkuin rekisteröitymätön kirjoittajakin. Harmaa teksti ei aina poistu vaan se pitää erikseen pyyhkiä. Olisiko mahdollista että te ylläåitäjät voisitte tehdä valitukset meidän pienempien käyttäjien puolesta, kiitos? --Tonzzza1996 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.23 (UTC)tonzzza1996 *Voisimme kyllä, mutta en tiedä mikä vika on. Ainakin Monaco-ulkoasulla minulla tulee ennakkosyöttö aivan mainiosti. Monobook-ulkoasulla minulla taas ei ole koskaan esiintynyt ennakkosyöttöä... [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.30 (UTC) 7. lokakuuta 2010 91.153.246.192 (keskustelu | muokkaukset | poistetut muokkaukset | estä) *Huomasin juuri muokatun aineen jossa on pahaa tekstiä http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Player_killer. Auttaja11 7. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.12 (UTC) **Asia hoidettu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 7. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.21 (UTC) Tuosta Swept away tehtävästä Missä on Swept away tehtävässä Hetty niminen noita? Sillä sitä ei kerrota. MUUTES tossa http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Trails_opas/Koordinaatit nii siinä ei lue vaan kun moi, ja viime kerralla ei mitään. eli sen sivun saa poistaa. ja sen ip numero on 84.249.221.45. se vielä vandalisoi --Master534 12. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.03 (UTC) sling hausta tulee ping *Poistettu ja suojattu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 17. lokakuuta 2010 kello 18.42 (UTC) Blueperry special on semmoinen artikkeli kuin Blueperry Special. Onkohan ihan järkevä??? *Poistettu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 17. lokakuuta 2010 kello 18.45 (UTC) Kahvihuone keskustelut Jätin viestiä kahvihuonekeskusteluihin mutta viestini ei näy siellä vaikka tuoreissa muutoksissa näkyykin. Mitä mä taas tein väärin? t. Genlapi *Minulla ainakin näkyy se siellä. Voisitko antaa linkin keskusteluun? [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 17. lokakuuta 2010 kello 18.43 (UTC) Paljon vandalismia... Tällä sivulla on paljon toistuvaa vandalisimia. Korjasin jokun verran, enepää en jaksa... --— Pwn3rB0y (talk) 23. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.16 (UTC) *Sivu suojattu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 25. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.10 (UTC) Häh Tuossa http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_event nii ohje on aivan päin puuta, Koska siinä luki tälläsätä: ööö...en osaa selittää ihan hyvin mut ensin kun meet sinne paikkaan nii puhu ministeri webille (eli isolle hämähäkille)sitten eti 8 hämähäkkiä ja sitten kun olet löytäny ne puhu taas ministeri webille(eli isolle hämähäkille)sitten diskolattialla liikuttelet hämähäkit oikeille laatoille oma väri oman väriselle laatalle... sitten puhu susille ja mene pöydän ääreen ja ota ainekset ensin kasvit pulloon sitten punanen tyhjään pulloon sitten keltanen siihen pulloon mihin oli kaadettu punanen ja se on valmis vie se sudelle(juoma)sen jälkeen pen osaa enää selittää...sry en oo sivun perustaja mut yritin auttaa, Sivun pitäis poistaa välittömästi. --Master534 25. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.08 (UTC) :kiitos käyttäjä: Xd1358 nyt se ainakin on parempi --Master534 25. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.10 (UTC) ::Joo, kumosin tuon muokkauksen. Voit aina mennä sivun historia-välilehteen, josta voit kumota käyttäjien muokkauksia. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 25. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.43 (UTC)